Steps
by Kaiyaosha
Summary: Steps. It was like a game, it seemed so unreal, but it was. Rated T for mention of blood, and deaths, that are extremely ungraphic, just mentioned.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies.

Xoxoxo

Thousand steps backward.

Large ships that deploy smaller planes and troops land all over the flowering planet that didn't seem like so right now.

After all, would a pretty garden be pretty with blood tainting the green grass, blood flowing through the ground like a red river with bodies strewn all over?

No, I do not think so.

xoxoxo

Eighteen steps forward.

They made it. To the ship that was prepared to leave and seemed like a safe haven among the battles raging throughout. Eighteen loric, nine garde, nine Cepan.

It was only the beginning.

Xoxoxo

Ten steps forward.

A little girl cried in the arms with a grim faced older man.

"To the museum!"

Howls were heard as seven or so Chimera, all in the forms of fast animals, raced along the three panicked people, and the crying girl.

Blessing they made it, but maybe it was every death that day that occurred for their survival.

For Lorien's survival.

Xoxoxo

Two steps backward.

The old woman screams at her to run, but how could that blonde, normally sarcastic girl, just run?

How?

She decided one second too late.

The choice was already decided for her.

A hunk of shaped metal was all it took.

Xoxoxo

One step forward.

Pale skin, souless eyes, harsh words.

A mogadorian, yet a Loric ally.

It proves that the 'beloved leader' was not as strong as he thought.

they would have never believed it.

How did they manage to salvage a mogadorian mind from the webs of lies all tangled together until you couldn't see what was right or wrong, good or bad.

They didn't know.

Xoxoxo

One step backward.

"Katrina!"

"But you number Eight, have nothing."

Knife goes in.

No, she thinks.

You may break me today, but I will always have tomorrow. Because I am number Six.

And I will enjoy your death.

Xoxoxo

One step backward.

"Please don't go!"

"Five. Do whatever it takes to survive. Don't let them get you."

He buried the body, cried the tears, before he spent more time in isolation.

Then he left.

Xoxoxo

Two steps backward.

Two. Yes that was her name.

The small terrified redhead sent the message.

She hopes her Cepan was okay.

But she would never find out because she has already died.

But, she thinks. He is probably dead.

Xoxoxo

"Potential."

Five nods.

"Five, you are requested by the Beloved Leader."

A malicious smile crosses his features.

"Whatever Beloved Leader requests of me."

Xoxoxo

One step backward.

"I'm sorry." He sobs. "Sandor."

He digs the small knife into his best friend's heart.

He cries plenty when he is taken away back to a new, stronger cell.

He blames it on himself because it was his fault.

Xoxoxo

Seven or so steps back.

Chimera were lost and captured.

Not bye bye forever.

Xoxoxo

One step backward.

"Reynolds!"

"I'm sorry Eight."

The man fades away, his body an empty shell as the essence has left.

He wiped years away furiously as he glared sharply at Lola's dead form.

He screams his thoughts out at that body, showing how much he hates her.

Xoxoxo

Two steps backward.

The man sucked in a breath as the sword penetrated his chest.

His last words are yelling at Three to run, which he does but, leaving tears behind.

It doesn't matter though. He only made it a minute before he received a sword in the chest too, courtesy of those sadistic mogadorians.

Xoxoxo

Only one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, remain hidden, lost, and broken.

Xoxoxo

One step backwards.

"H-henri!"

"We have to go soon John."

All he could do as the flames surrounding his father of many years ate him, leaving clouds of dust behind.

Xoxoxo

Two steps forward.

"I love you."

And that's it.

Sam, Six, and John drive away into the dust leaving behind Sarah and Mark.

Xoxoxo

Two steps forward.

Mark James narrowed his eyes, his breath hitched.

GUARD had sent him some passwords and he was studying them carefully.

Xoxoxo

One step backward.

"John!"

And he couldn't do anything as they lost sight of Sam in the swarms of mogadorians.

Xoxoxo

Two steps forward.

"Plum Island Facility."

Rex and I take steps forward to a boat, him roughly tying my hands and as we attempt to keep up our act.

Xoxoxo

Seven steps forward.

Chimera. Lots of them.

He holds onto the hope that he can still help the garde.

For One.

Xoxoxo

One step backward.

"This is goodbye."

And he runs away.

Xoxoxo

One step backward.

"Adelina!"

She rushed forward after killing the mog, rather shakily.

"I'm sorry Marina."

Poof. Gone just like that.

Xoxoxo

One step backward.

"You didn't even try Marina! You didn't even try to save Papa!"

She sobs.

"I'm sorry Ella. I tried and tried but I couldn't, he was already gone Ella."

Xoxoxo

Two steps backward.

"Dad?"

Its him and a lanky pale kid.

A mogadorian.

He glares at him, but he needs his help right now, so Sam escapes with his dad as Adam buys them time.

Xoxoxo

One step forward. (Or so they think)

"Welcome to the team Five."

"Wow... You guys are all here?"

"Yep, just you."

"Sorry I'm Late."

Xoxoxo

Two steps backward.

Agonizing, agonizing, agonizing.

She screams as an icicle impales the crying boy's eye.

The sword is resheathed as the boy dropped to the ground, with two icicles impaled deep inside him.

"Eight!"

Xoxoxo

One step backward.

Ella is taken away by those freaks, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

He chose to save Malcolm instead, but he doesn't know if this choice is the best, even if he is happy he saved Malcolm.

What little happy he can feel.

Xoxoxo

This does not cover all events from IaN4- Ro7.


End file.
